


Des Widerspenstigen Zähmung

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Boernes POV, First Time, Fluff, Harlequin, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Meddling, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Thiel macht aber auch so gar keine Anstalten, wieder eine Frau zu finden. Unbegreiflich, findet Boerne.Ganz klar, Thiel brauchte jemanden, der sich um die Vorauswahl kümmerte und dafür sorgte, daß die zueinander passenden Parteien überhaupt erst einmal aufeinandertrafen. Und wer wäre für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet als jemand, der über reichhaltige Kontakte in unterschiedlichste Münsteraner Gesellschaftsschichten verfügte? Genau. Boerne lächelte zufrieden. Das würde ein Kinderspiel werden. Er kannte Frauen ohne Zahl, da würde mit Sicherheit was für Thiel dabei sein. Gleich morgen würde er mit der Akquise geeigneter Damen beginnen.>Post in meinem LJ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Slash, Humor, Harlequin  
> Rating: P 12  
> Zusammenfassung: Thiel macht aber auch so gar keine Anstalten, wieder eine Frau zu finden. Unbegreiflich, findet Boerne.  
> Warnungen: keine  
> Länge: ca. 7.800 Wörter
> 
> Anmerkungen:
> 
> Hier ist sie endlich, meine Bigbang Story für dieses Jahr!  
> Ich habe damit außerdem mein eigenes [Harlequin-Prompt](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/103902.html?thread=751838#t751838) vom letzten Jahr auf deutsch_fandom beantwortet ;)
> 
> Es hat sich sehr gezogen, aber ich bin unglaublich froh, daß ich fertig geworden bin. Mini-wrimo hat auf den letzten Metern sehr geholfen!
> 
> Außerdem, wenn jemand Fanart dazu machen will, ich wäre ewig dankbar. Vor allem, weil es da doch diese schöne [Vorlage](https://cricrithings.tumblr.com/post/168299089076/offiziellejjlfanseite-bildunterschrift-bei#notes) gibt :D

***

 

Das Poltern war so laut, daß Boerne vor Schreck die Musik leiser drehte. Was war das denn? Das hatte sich ja angehört, als ob im Treppenhaus –

_„Vaddern, was machst du denn!“_

\- ah, die beiden Thiels. Waren dabei sein Haus einzureißen, so wie es sich anhörte. Er schaltete die Anlage aus und ging zur Tür, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Was, wie es sich herausstellte, ein Kasten Bier war, der auf dem Treppenabsatz vor Thiels und seiner Wohnung zu Boden gegangen war.

Als er den Kopf aus der Tür streckte, strahlte ihn Thiels Vater an. „Nichts passiert! Alle Flaschen sind noch heil.“ Hinter ihm verdrehte der jüngere Thiel die Augen, und auch Boerne selbst merkte, wie seine Augenbrauen nach oben krochen. „Und das Parkett?“

Thiels Vater hob den Kasten vorsichtig an. „Alles halb so wild. Braucht nur ein bißchen Politur.“

Naja. Bei den Dellen würde Politur wohl kaum helfen. Wenn das Thiel passiert wäre, hätte er ihm den Schaden garantiert in Rechnung gestellt – spätestens beim Auszug. Aber andererseits war Thiel mit seinem Vater auch so schon genug gestraft. Und über kurz oder lang würde er das Treppenhaus so oder so renovieren lassen müssen. Boerne seufzte.

„Wissen Sie was, kommen Sie doch mit.“ Thiels Vater sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wir wollten was kochen und ein gemütliches Bier trinken.“

„Vaddern … jetzt laß doch …“

Er hatte die Tür schon hinter sich zugezogen, bevor er wußte, was er antworten wollte. Offenbar ja. Thiels Vater nickte zustimmend. „Siehst du, ich sag‘ doch, er hat Lust.“

Und so kam es, daß er keine zehn Minuten später mit einer Flasche Bier, das er nicht mochte, in Thiels Wohnung am Küchentisch saß und Zwiebeln schnitt, während Vater und Sohn sich über die beste Zubereitung von _Spaghetti all‘ arrabbiata_ stritten. Ohne daß ihm so wirklich klar war, warum eigentlich. Vielleicht war ihm nach dem Wochenende zuhause irgendwie doch so langsam die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Nicht einmal Thiel hatte er gestern im Hausflur getroffen, der war mal wieder in Hamburg gewesen.

„Das sind viel zu viele Chilis! Das wird zu scharf!“

„Scharf macht lustig.“

„Sauer.“

„Scharf macht sauer?“

„Sauer macht lustig.“

„Saure Gurken kommen aber nicht rein.“

„Vaddern …“

Boerne blinzelte, weil seine Augen zu tränen begannen, und versuchte gleichzeitig ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Es war doch immer wieder unterhaltsam, Thiel mit seinem Vater zu erleben. Nichts konnte seinen Kollegen besser aus der Fassung bringen.

„Du könntest ruhig mal ein wenig abenteuerlustiger sein. Nicht nur am Wochenende mit deinem alten Vater zuhause rumhocken.“

Thiel stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten, und Boerne griff nach den Chilis. Drei sollten wirklich reichen.

„Das war doch deine Idee! Und außerdem komm‘ ich gerade erst wieder aus Hamburg zurück!“

Thiel Senior seufzte. „Ja, Fußball mit deinen Kumpels, das führt doch zu nix.“

„Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an …“

„Womit?“ fragte Boerne interessiert. Thiels Kopf hatte mittlerweile eine bedenkliche Färbung angenommen, und wenn er noch ein bißchen nachhalf, würde der andere garantiert gleich explodieren.

Thiels Vater wendete sich ihm zu. „Ich sag ihm seit Jahren, er muß wieder mehr raus. Leute kennenlernen. Die Scheidung ist jetzt schon fast fünf Jahre her, das ist doch kein Zustand, daß er immer noch alleine ist. In seinem Alter.“

„Vaddern …“ Thiel war bedrohlich leise geworden. „Du wolltest das Thema heute sein lassen. Setz lieber Wasser auf.“

Thiels Vater brummelte etwas, was verdächtig nach _Spaßbremse_ klang, aber er griff sich den großen Topf und ließ Wasser reinlaufen. Thiel selbst holte den Speck aus dem Kühlschrank, und eine gute halbe Stunden später saßen sie satt und zufrieden um den Küchentisch, ohne daß es zu weiteren Eskalationen gekommen wäre. Was auch irgendwie nett war, zumal Thiels Vater sie mit Geschichten aus Thiels Kindheit unterhielt, die den anderen mehr als einmal in Verlegenheit brachten. Boerne griff gerade nach der dritten Bierflasche, die Thiel ihm quer über den Tisch reichte – wenn man mehr von dem Zeug trank, wurde der Geschmack erträglicher – als Thiel Senior plötzlich alarmiert aufsprang. „Das hab‘ ich ja ganz vergessen!“

„Was?“

Der ältere Thiel sah zur Küchenuhr. „Ich hab‘ ‘ne Verabredung mit Irene.“ Er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, und Thiel stöhnte. „Macht euch noch einen schönen Abend, Jungs!“

Bevor sie reagieren konnten, war Thiels Vater schon aus der Tür. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Na super. _Mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen. Vater Sohn Abend._ Und warum bin ich jetzt früher aus Hamburg zurück?“

„Immerhin hat Ihr Herr Vater ein reges … Sozialleben.“

Thiel schnaubte.

 

***

 

„Aber mit einem hat Ihr Vater recht“, erklärte Boerne, als sie am nächsten Morgen am gleichen Tisch saßen, um zu frühstücken.

Thiel verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich die Stirn. Das war gestern vermutlich doch zuviel Bier geworden. Er hatte es ihm ja gesagt, aber Thiel hatte nicht hören wollen. Und dann hatte er auch noch die Flasche Schnaps rausgeholt, als Boerne festgestellt hatte, daß er seine Wohnungstür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, ohne den Schlüssel einzustecken. Wenigstens hatte Thiel ihn freundlicherweise auf seinem Sofa übernachten lassen, damit er nicht auch noch den Nachtzuschlag für den Schlüsseldienst zahlen mußte.

„So lernen Sie wirklich niemand neues kennen. Da müssen Sie schon was für tun, von alleine erledigt sich das in Ihrem Alter nicht mehr.“

„Da muß sich auch gar NICHTS ERLEDIGEN!“ Thiel war gegen Ende immer lauter geworden, nur um dann selbst zusammenzuzucken. Das war schon fast amüsant anzusehen.

„Ich meine ja bloß …“

„Und Sie müssen da schon mal gar nichts zu meinen, es reicht mir schon, wenn mir mein Vater im Nacken sitzt.“

„Aber ich könnte Ihnen da gerne behilflich -“

„BOERNE!“ Thiel zuckte noch heftiger zusammen als vorher. „Haben Sie vielleicht ein Aspirin?“

Boerne nickte. „In meiner Wohnung.“

Thiel seufzte.

„Noch Kaffee?“

 

*** tbc ***


	2. Chapter 2

***

 

_„Ich könnte Ihnen da gerne behilflich sein.“_

Das hatte er gesagt, morgens bei Thiel am Frühstückstisch. Oder vielmehr, er hatte es sagen wollen, wenn Thiel ihn nicht so rüde unterbrochen hätte. Dabei war das doch wirklich ein großzügiges Angebot seinerseits. Er wußte gar nicht, warum Thiel sich da so anstellte, als wäre da was dabei. Er war ja schließlich nicht der erste Mann, dem man wieder aufs Pferd helfen mußte. Also sprichwörtlich, nach dem Sturz in Form einer Scheidung.

Jedenfalls, er beschloß, Thiels letzte Worte einfach zu ignorieren. Natürlich würde er das nie zugeben, aber es war doch offensichtlich, daß der Mann Hilfe brauchte. Wieso sonst war er seit Jahren solo? Er hatte wirklich schon deutlich schwer vermittelbarere Exemplare gesehen, die seit Jahren verheiratet waren. Manchmal sogar mit Frauen, bei denen er sich insgeheim gedacht hatte, daß die doch nun wirklich etwas Besseres hätten finden können.

Bei Thiel war es jedenfalls kein Wunder, daß es nichts wurde – der Mann gab sich ja überhaupt keine Mühe. Das einzige, was er in seiner Freizeit unternahm, war angeln mit seinem Vater (in der Natur, kein Mensch weit und breit, nur Fische), oder Fußball (Männer, Männer und noch mehr Männer). Schachspielen wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen jemand kennen zu lernen, aber dazu müßte Thiel in den hiesigen Schachverein oder wenigstens in den Stadtpark gehen, es reichte nicht, wenn er hin und wieder mit seinem Nachbarn spielte. Ganz klar, Thiel brauchte jemanden, der sich um die Vorauswahl kümmerte und dafür sorgte, daß die zueinander passenden Parteien überhaupt erst einmal aufeinandertrafen. Und wer wäre für diese Aufgabe besser geeignet als jemand, der über reichhaltige Kontakte in unterschiedlichste Münsteraner Gesellschaftsschichten verfügte? Genau. Boerne lächelte zufrieden. Das würde ein Kinderspiel werden. Er kannte Frauen ohne Zahl, da würde mit Sicherheit was für Thiel dabei sein. Gleich morgen würde er mit der Akquise geeigneter Damen beginnen.

 

***

 

Ganz so einfach, wie er sich das in der ersten Begeisterung vorgestellt hatte, war die Sache dann doch nicht. Aber was war schon eine Aufgabe, wenn sie einen nicht vor Herausforderungen stellte!

Er hatte damit angefangen, eine Liste in Frage kommender Frauen anzulegen – Beziehungsstand, Alter, Thiel-Kompatibilität auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10 (Letzteres konnte natürlich nur eine grobe Einschätzung sein, da er nicht alle diesen Aspekt umfassenden Faktoren bei allen Damen kannte. Noch nicht.) Das war der einfache Teil gewesen.

Als schwieriger hatte sich die Ansprache der betreffenden Damen erwiesen. Die telefonische Kalt-Akquise war offenbar der falsche Weg, wie er nach einigen Fehlversuchen feststellen mußte. Oder fiel das doch eher unter Warm-Akquise? Er kannte die Kundinnen ja bereits, er versuchte ihnen nur etwas Neues zu verkaufen. Wobei die Mißverständnisse schon bei der Ware begonnen hatten – die meisten der Angerufenen hatten ihm den „Freund“ nicht abgenommen und waren davon ausgegangen, daß er von sich selbst redete. Und das wiederum kam gar nicht gut an. Manche hatten auch sofort wieder aufgelegt, kaum daß er nachgefragt hatte, ob der Beziehungsstand noch aktuell sei und sie Interesse hätten, jemanden kennenzulernen.

Offenbar mußte er subtiler vorgehen. Eher beiläufig, in einem ganz unverfänglichen Kontext. Das würde die Sache natürlich erschweren und deutlich länger dauern, aber nun gut. Es war ja nicht so, daß Thiel ihm davon lief. Der war auch noch morgen, übermorgen und in drei Monaten Single.

Also hatte er abends bei der Eröffnung der neuen Ausstellung im Stadtmuseum die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe ergriffen, als ihm Frau Dr. Schön beim Sekt begegnete. Der Name war hier zwar nicht Programm, aber Thiel war ja nun auch kein Adonis. Außerdem lag Schönheit bekanntlich im Auge des Betrachters, und auch wenn Frau Dr. Schön ihn persönlich jetzt nicht ansprach, mußte das ja noch lange nicht für Thiel gelten. Auf jeden Fall war sie alleine hier, deshalb ging er stark davon aus, daß sie nach der Scheidung, von der Alberich ihm letztes Jahr erzählt hatte, immer noch ungebunden war.

Sie hatte ihn dann zwar auch etwas merkwürdig angesehen, als er nach kurzem Smalltalk mit „Ich habe da übrigens diesen Freund“ begonnen hatte. Aber dann hatte sie sich ein zweites Glas Sekt gegriffen und nur „Warum nicht“ gesagt.

„Sie wären also interessiert?“ Er konnte es kaum glauben, nach den vielen Absagen davor.

„Wissen Sie …“ Sie nahm einen Schluck Sekt. „Wenn man erst einmal damit angefangen hat, sich auf Dating-Websites anzumelden, ist das auch kein großer Schritt mehr. Was sich da so an Männern rumtreibt … schlimmer kann es kaum kommen. Sie kennen das ja sicher.“

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. Warum Frau Dr. Schön jetzt annahm, daß er sich mit der Materie auskannte, konnte er sich nicht wirklich erklären. Bislang hatte er auf dieses Mittel noch nicht zurückgreifen müssen, er lernte auch so immer noch genügend ansprechende Frauen kennen. Aber das war ein Nebenkriegsschauplatz, von dem er sich nicht ablenken lassen wollte. „Also, wie schon gesagt, Thiel ist Hauptkommissar bei der hiesigen Polizei. Eine Scheidung, seine Ex-Frau und das gemeinsame Kind leben in Neuseeland.“ Das, fand er, war ein sehr gelungener Schachzug – wer würde sich nicht freuen, wenn die potentielle Vorgängerin weit weg und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Spiel war.

„Und wie sieht er aus, Ihr Freund?“

Boerne stutzte. Und da hieß es immer, Frauen seien vor allem die inneren Werte wichtig. Eine Beschreibung, wie er sie sonst verfaßte, zum Beispiel bei nicht identifizierten Personen, kam hier wohl nicht in Frage. Er sollte sich lieber darauf konzentrieren, was die Schön wohl attraktiv finden könnte. An Thiel.

„Äh … gutaussehend. Ja doch, durchaus. Blond. Blaue Augen. Sehr blau.“ Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, daß jemand Thiels Augen nicht mögen könnte. „Nicht sehr groß und … äh … kompakt.“ Er hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um das passende Wort zu finden. Kompakt. Das beschrieb Thiel wirklich gut.

Frau Dr. Schöns Augen verengten sich. „Wie groß ist denn bei Ihnen _nicht sehr groß_?“

Du lieber Himmel, hätte er ihr gleich Thiels Maße geben sollen? Größe, Bauchumfang, Blutgruppe? War das etwa wichtig? Aber gut, konnte er natürlich liefern. „1,65 steht in seinem Ausweis, aber wenn Sie mich fragen, ist das geschummelt. Höchstens 1,63. Mit dem Alter schrumpft man ja gemeinhin.“

Frau Dr. Schön winkte ab. „Das können Sie gleich vergessen. Suchen Sie Ihrem Freund lieber jemanden in seiner Größenordnung.“

Und dann war auch schon Dr. Klingelschmied zu ihnen getreten und hatte ihm seine Gesprächspartnerin abgenommen, während er noch nach einer geeigneten Entgegnung gesucht hatte. Klingelschmied mit seinen 1,92, das war dann wohl eher ihr Fall. Er war immer noch … geradezu empört. Nun gut, Frau Dr. Schön war ein paar Zentimeter größer als Thiel, aber das war doch wirklich eine reine Äußerlichkeit.

 

***

 

Nach diesem ersten herben Fehlschlag dachte er an Ulrike, eine frühere Studienkollegin. Sie hatten immer noch lose Kontakt, obwohl Ulrike damals den Facharzt in Allgemeinmedizin gemacht hatte und mittlerweile als Hausärztin in Warburg arbeitete. Der Kontakt hatte sich zwar zeitweise auf Karten zu Weihnachten und zu den Geburtstagen reduziert gehabt, aber seit sie sich vorletztes Jahr von ihrem langjährigen Freund getrennt hatte, hatten sie sich wieder öfter getroffen und waren hin und wieder zusammen in Münster essen gewesen.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß Ulrike gut passen könnte. Frau Dr. Schön wäre für Thiel vielleicht doch etwas zu sehr High Society gewesen. Nein, zu Thiels eher proletarischem Charme paßte so jemand wie Ulrike deutlich besser. Außerdem war sie keinen Zentimeter größer als 1,60.

Und sie war auch nicht so schwierig wie zahlreiche andere, bei denen er sein Glück versucht hatte. Dafür kannten sie sich dann eben doch zu lange und zu gut. Allerdings fing auch sie erst einmal an zu lachen, als sie verstanden hatte, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Du willst mich also allen Ernstes mit deinem Kollegen verkuppeln? Also keine Sorge, so dringend ist es bei mir noch nicht. Ich bin eigentlich ganz froh, mal wieder Zeit für mich zu haben.“ Ihre Stimme klang selbst durch Telefon immer noch sehr amüsiert. „Ich weiß, es ist lieb gemeint, aber danke.“

„Ich dachte eher an Thiel“, erklärte er hastig. „Also, ich meine … ich glaube, _Thiel_ braucht dringend wieder jemanden. So unausgeglichen und reizbar, wie der Mann die halbe Zeit ist, das ist wirklich nicht mehr mit anzusehen.“

„Und ich soll mich opfern, damit du es auf der Arbeit einfacher hast?“ Er konnte das Grinsen förmlich hören. Es war doch zum Verzweifeln, nahm ihn denn überhaupt niemand mehr Ernst!?

„Wirklich, ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Thiel ist ganz klar ein Familienmensch. Dem tut das alleine sein nicht gut. Und ich dachte …“ Er stockte. „Ich weiß nicht, wenn Ihr Euch mal trefft, so ganz unverbindlich, vielleicht wird da ja was draus.“

„Du meinst das ernst, oder?“

„Natürlich meine ich das ernst.“ Er wußte wirklich nicht, warum sie so überrascht wirkte. „Und Thiel ist wirklich ein anständiger Kerl. Du würdest ihn sicher mögen, wenn du ihn erst mal kennenlernst. Gut, diese Neigung zum Fußball ist etwas anstrengend, aber ansonsten …“

„Anständig, hm.“

„Genau.“ So langsam schien sie doch anzubeißen. „Man findet nicht oft jemanden, der so ehrlich und geradeheraus ist. Das ist oft undiplomatisch, klar, aber man kann sich eben auch absolut auf ihn verlassen.“ Er dachte an Frau Dr. Schön und ergänzte: „Und er sieht auch nicht schlecht aus. Also, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Er ist überhaupt nur deshalb noch solo, weil er sich so wenig Mühe gibt, jemanden kennen zu lernen.“

„Du magst ihn also?“

Die Frage warf ihn jetzt etwas aus dem Konzept. War das denn in dem Fall wichtig? Aber wenn es sie beruhigte: „Aber ja, natürlich.“

„Ich glaube, das hast du noch nie über einen deiner Kollegen bei der Polizei gesagt.“ Da war er wieder, dieser neckende Ton, den er von ihr so gut kannte. Nur daß er diesmal absolut keine Ahnung hatte, worauf sich das bezog. „Aber, trotzdem danke. Ich glaube nicht, daß das eine gute Idee wäre.“

„Aber warum denn nicht?“

Aber das wollte sie ihm dann natürlich auch wieder nicht erklären. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln.

 

***

 

Nach dem Telefonat mit Ulrike beschloß er, seine Strategie zu ändern. Er mußte ganz offensichtlich _noch_ subtiler vorgehen. Also einfach nur dafür sorgen, daß eine in Frage kommende Dame und Thiel sich trafen, ihnen Gelegenheit geben, sich kennenzulernen, und dann hoffen, daß die Natur ihren Lauf nahm. Versuch und Irrtum, wie es so schön hieß.

Versuch Nummer eins war seine neue Physiotherapeutin. Sie trug keinen Ehering und dezente Nachfragen hatten ergeben, daß sie noch Single war. Da traf es sich doch mehr als gut, daß Thiel sich wenige Tage nach seinem Strategiewechsel bei der Mission „eine Frau für Thiel“ abends bei ihm einen Hexenschuß holte, als er gerade das Weinglas auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstellen wollte und sich dabei leicht vorbeugte. Natürlich hätte er da auch selbst weiterhelfen können, aber im Interesse des übergeordneten Ziels rief er stattdessen Frau Helmschneider an und bat sie, wegen eines Notfalls bei ihm vorbeizukommen. Möglicherweise war sie ein wenig überrascht, daß der Notfall nicht ihn selbst betraf, aber sie war professionell genug, sich trotzdem sofort um Thiel zu kümmern. Das fand er an ihr ja einen wirklich positiven Wesenszug, so etwas sollte Thiel auch zu schätzen wissen. Unterstützt durch seine tatkräftigen Ratschläge hatte sie Thiel in wenigen Minuten so weit, daß der sich wieder bewegen konnte, wenn auch unter Schmerzen. Sie brachte ihn sogar noch selbst zum Arzt, etwas, wozu er Thiel bisher noch nie hatte überreden können. Er war fast ein wenig überrascht, wie schnell Thiel bei ihr einknickte und sich ins Auto verfrachten ließ. Aber natürlich war genau das sein Ziel gewesen. Trotzdem hätte sie ihm nicht so deutlich die Autotür vor der Nase zuschlagen müssen.

Natürlich hatte das ausgerechnet Freitag Abend passieren müssen – übers Wochenende sah und hörte er nichts von Thiel und saß auf glühenden Kohlen, während er sich fragte, ob sein Plan aufgegangen war und ob sich womöglich schon zarte Bande zwischen den beiden entsponnen hatten. Montags war Thiel dann wieder ganz der Alte, keine Spur von Rückenbeschwerden, was auf eine gründliche Behandlung schließen ließ. Und verdächtig gut gelaunt, was möglicherweise noch auf anderes schließen ließ. Aber natürlich sagte er keinen Ton, bis Boerne schließlich kapitulierte und ihn direkt auf Frau Helmschneider ansprach. Und Thiel antwortete: „Die Frau weiß, was sie tut.“

Das half ihm natürlich gar nicht weiter. Erhellung brachte erst sein nächster Besuch bei Frau Helmschneider und ihre freizügige Auskunft, daß sie Thiel in ihren Kundenstamm aufgenommen habe. Das war immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg, denn bisher hatte Thiel sich immer viel zu wenig um seine Gesundheit gekümmert, aber doch ganz und gar nicht das, was er sich erhofft hatte.

Aber gut – es konnte ja nicht jeder Versuch gleich ein Treffer sein. Auf zu Kandidatin zwei.

 

***

 

Nummer zwei war eine Kollegin aus Köln, die zu einer Fortbildung in Münster war und die er zum Mittagessen eingeladen hatte. In der Kantine, weil die so praktisch lag. Und weil er dort normalerweise auch Thiel traf, aber das hatte er natürlich nicht erwähnt, sondern auf den Zufall gehofft, der dann auch zuverlässig eintrat. Sie hatten auch in der Tat einen guten Start, Thiel war sehr viel gesprächiger als sonst und interessierte sich offenbar für das Thema der Fortbildung – der alte Heuchler, wenn Boerne ihm neue Erkenntnisse aus der Welt der Rechtsmedizin näherbringen wollte, winkte er jedesmal ab. Aber dann vertrat die geschätzte Kollegin einen Ansatz, den er so nun wirklich nicht stehen lassen konnte, und eh er’s sich versah, waren sie in eine Fachdiskussion verwickelt und er hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr, wie Thiel sich verabschiedete, weil er die Mittagspause schon überzogen hatte.

Nummer drei, vier, fünf und sechs brachten ebenso wenig Erfolg. Keine zeigte weiterführendes Interesse, obwohl er durchaus ein paar Mal den Eindruck hatte, daß die Parteien sich sympathisch fanden. Aber jedesmal erstarb der Funke wieder, sobald er versuchte, das Gespräch geschickt auf Gebiete zu lenken, in denen Thiel sich auskannte und wohl fühlte. Dabei gab er sich alle Mühe! Und es war wirklich nicht einfach, ein Gespräch Richtung Fußball oder Angeln zu bewegen. Noch dazu hatte er langsam das Gefühl, daß Thiel Verdacht schöpfte, obwohl er sich immer wieder neue Strategien einfallen ließ, um die Kandidatinnen mit Thiel alleine zu lassen.

Er war tatsächlich kurz davor aufzugeben – drei Monate harter Arbeit und kein Fortschritt in Sicht – als er eher zufällig Alberich in der Mittagspause mit ihrer Freundin reden hörte. Monika, also Alberichs Freundin, arbeitete als MTA im Uniklinikum und war seit Jahr und Tag solo. Das wußte er, weil er die gute Frau seit vielen Jahren auf Alberichs Silvesterpartys traf und sie jedesmal alleine da war. Sonst wußte er nicht viel über sie, aber er vertraute Alberichs Menschenkenntnis. Außerdem war er inzwischen so weit, daß er nach jedem Strohhalm gegriffen hätte, und Monikas Klagen über die komplette Realitätsferne der romantischen Komödie, die Alberich und sie am Abend davor gesehen hatte, brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, daß sich Monika so eine Art von Realitätsferne durchaus für ihr Leben gewünscht hätte – zumindest klang da für seine Ohren ein wenig Sehnsucht durch.

Der Plot des Films war schnell nachgelesen – ein wohlhabender Geschäftsmann und seine Hundesitterin blieben gemeinsam im Fahrstuhl stecken, die ungewohnte Nähe und Ausnahmesituation tat ihr übriges und die beiden verliebten sich, dann noch ein paar Hindernisse auf dem Weg und am Ende die Hochzeit mit drei Hunden als Brautjungfern – und eine Idee, wie sich das ganze in der Rechtsmedizin umsetzen ließ, hatte er auch sofort.

Als Alberich einige Tage später fallen ließ, daß Monika und sie am Freitag Abend essen gehen wollten, setzte er seinen Plan in die Tat um. Er bestellte Thiel für einen Termin ein, weil er ihm etwas Auffälliges an einer der Leichen in seinem Kühlraum zeigen wollte, schickte Monika, die wie immer zu früh kam, in den Kühlraum zu „Alberich“ und nutzte die Gelegenheit, als Thiel verwirrt Monika fragte, wo er denn bliebe, und sie ihn, warum Alberich nicht da sei, um der Tür des Kühlraums einen Schubs zu geben.

Perfekt.

Wenn ein Fahrstuhl wirkte, würde sein Kühlraum sicher noch viel besser wirken. Der Handyempfang war da drin jedenfalls gleich Null. Und die Temperaturen ließen einen schon ganz von selbst die Nähe eines anderen Menschen suchen. Er rieb sich die Hände. Wenn Thiel da nichts draus machte, wußte er auch nicht. Er hoffte bloß, daß Thiel ihn eben nicht gesehen hatte. Für eine Sekunde, kurz bevor die Tür zugeschnappt war, war es ihm so vorgekommen, als ob Thiel zu ihm gesehen hätte. Aber vermutlich hatte er nur wegen der Bewegung Richtung Tür geschaut. Aber selbst wenn – wenn seine Aktion den gewünschten Erfolg brachte, würde Thiel sich wohl kaum beschweren.

Allerdings klang das Hämmern an der Tür im Moment noch ziemlich wütend. Boerne machte vorsichtig einen Schritt nach hinten. Vielleicht sollte er Thiel zunächst die Gelegenheit geben, sich ein wenig abzukühlen.

 

***

 

Boerne sah auf die Uhr. Fast zwanzig Minuten waren die beiden jetzt da drin. Alberich würde gleich von dem Botengang zurückkommen, auf den er sie geschickt hatte. Im Kühlraum war es jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit still geworden und er konnte nur hoffen, daß das etwas Gutes bedeutete. Er warf einen Blick auf das Thermometer. Für eine Unterkühlung war es noch nicht lange genug, aber er wollte es natürlich auch vermeiden, daß Thiel sich eine Erkältung holte. Krank war der Kommissar nämlich noch weniger umgänglich als sowieso schon. Vor allem dann, wenn er ihm seinen fachmännischen Rat anbot. Also dann: Zeit für den Auftritt als Retter in der Not.

Mit Schwung riß er die Tür auf. „Thiel! Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit in meinem Büro auf Sie!“

 

***

 

Die Überrumpelungstaktik funktionierte. Thiel erklärte ihm erst einmal verärgert, daß er Kühlraum gesagt hatte, Kühlraum und nicht Büro. Und während sie noch stritten, kam auch schon Alberich zurück und kümmerte sich um ihre Freundin, die ein wenig blaß um die Nase aussah, aber zum Glück nicht mehr daran zu denken schien, daß er sie ja in den Kühlraum geschickt hatte. In dem allgemeinen Trubel schien sich niemand die Frage zu stellen, wie dieses Unglück überhaupt hatte passieren können. Es war schon erstaunlich, mit was man so durchkam. Er war so zufrieden, daß sein Plan funktioniert hatte, daß es ihn nicht einmal sonderlich betrübte, daß er anscheinend nicht den gewünschten Effekt gehabt hatte. Monika war nämlich keineswegs in Thiels Armen gewesen, als er die Tür aufgerissen hatte. Aber vielleicht war das auch besser so – sie mochte ja ein netter Mensch sein, aber daß sie trotz seiner nun ganz offensichtlichen Lüge Alberichs Aufenthaltsort betreffend keinen Verdacht schöpfte, sprach nicht gerade für ihre Intelligenz.

Nun gut, vielleicht sollte es eben wirklich nicht sein. Er sah den beiden Frauen nach, die hastig aufgebrochen waren, damit ihnen die Tischreservierung nicht verfiel. Er mußte sich jetzt jedenfalls auf etwas anderes konzentrieren und Thiel einen plausiblen Grund präsentieren, weswegen er ihn herbestellt hatte. Zum Glück hatte er da etwas vorbereitet. Thiel war nämlich nicht nur deutlich intelligenter als Monika, sondern auch verflucht mißtrauisch. Boerne räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen wieder auf sich zu lenken. Thiel musterte immer noch die Tür des Kühlraums, als könnte sie ihm eine Antwort auf die Frage geben, warum sie „von alleine“ zugefallen war.

„Das passiert also, wenn man die Tür nicht ganz geöffnet hat, meinen Sie?“

„Genau.“ Boerne trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Mußten sie das denn jetzt noch unbedingt vertiefen? „Dann greift der Magnet nicht richtig.“

„Boerne ….“ Thiel drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihm um. „Und jetzt will ich die Wahrheit hören.“

„Was meinen Sie?“

„Denken Sie, ich bin blind? Ich hab‘ Sie gesehen. Also erklären Sie mir das jetzt mal ganz genau – wieso haben Sie die Tür zugeschlagen?“

Boerne schluckte. Verdammt. Und er war sich sicher gewesen, daß er sich Thiels Blick eingebildet hatte.

„Das war nicht witzig, ehrlich. Da drin ist es saukalt. Und sie haben Alberichs Freundin eine Heidenangst gemacht.“

„Aber das war eine einmalige Gelegenheit!“ Wie konnte Thiel nur so begriffsstutzig sein? „Warum haben Sie da nichts draus gemacht!“

„Gemacht?“

Boerne seufzte. Mußte er denn noch deutlicher werden? „Ich dachte doch nur … Nun, daß Sie sich vielleicht bei der Gelegenheit … wie soll ich sagen … besser kennenlernen würden.“

„Besser was?“ Thiel starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie sie noch alle?“

 

***

 

Nach dem Experiment mit Monika und dem Streit, den er danach mit Thiel gehabt hatte, hatte sein Enthusiasmus für seine Mission doch ein wenig gelitten. Leider war Thiel tatsächlich sehr viel intelligenter, als man auf den ersten Blick glauben mochte – er hatte die richtigen Schlußfolgerungen gezogen und das Muster seiner überdurchschnittlich häufigen Kontakte mit dem schönen Geschlecht in den letzten Wochen aufgedeckt. Boerne vermutetet, daß er schon länger Verdacht geschöpft hatte, und die Geschichte mit Monika hatte die Sache dann bestätigt. Jedenfalls hatte Thiel ihm mit sehr deutlichen Worten mitgeteilt, was er von seinen Vermittlungsversuchen hielt. Tja. Undank war der Welten Lohn. Er selbst hatte sich dann auch nicht gerade zurückgehalten und Thiel mit nicht weniger deutlichen Worten mitgeteilt, was er von dessen Reaktion auf sein selbstloses Bemühen hielt.

Die nächsten Tage waren sie sich aus dem Weg gegangen. Bis irgendwann Thiels Rad mal wieder einen Platten hatte und er morgens bei ihm klingelte und fragte, ob er ihn mitnehmen könne. Boerne war schlau genug, ihren Streit nicht zu erwähnen, und Thiel schien auch ganz froh zu sein, daß er nicht mehr über das Thema reden mußte. Im Auto beschwerte Thiel sich dann darüber, daß er am Abend zuvor zu laut Musik gehört hatte, und er sich darüber, daß der andere mal wieder vergessen hatte, die Mülleimer rauszustellen. Es war alles wieder so wie immer, und wenn er ehrlich war, war er darüber ziemlich erleichtert. Und Thiel schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn als sie bei Präsidium ankamen, waren sie schon wieder zum Mittagessen in der Kantine verabredet.

Ja, es war wieder alles wie immer. Wie vor dieser ganzen Geschichte. Seine Liste mit weiteren möglichen Kandidatinnen hatte er kurzentschlossen in den Müll geworfen. Ein Mann mußte wissen, wann er sich geschlagen geben mußte. Wenn Thiel nun absolut nicht wollte … zwingen konnte er ihn ja schlecht. Nein, aus und vorbei. Sollte Thiel sich doch wieder selbst um sein nichtexistentes Liebesleben kümmern.

Das war zumindest sein fester Entschluß gewesen. Aber wie so oft im Leben, sollte auch das anders kommen als geplant.

 

*** tbc ***


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

Die Wendung trat mit Alex in sein Leben. Alexandra Schmidt, Doktorandin und angehende Rechtsmedizinerin. Er fand die junge Frau auf Anhieb sympathisch. Sie war kaum zwei Wochen bei ihm und es kam ihm schon vor, als würden sie sich ewig kennen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich nur selten so entspannt in Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen gefühlt. Und noch dazu hatte sie gerade eine Trennung hinter sich – sie hatte nichts Genaueres darüber erzählt, aber soviel war deutlich geworden. Und ja, eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, keinen Finger mehr für Thiel zu rühren. Aber wenn sich ihm eine solche Gelegenheit bot?

Gut, Alex war ein wenig jünger als Thiel. Aber jetzt auch nicht so viel jünger, daß das nicht gepaßt hätte. Thiel war ja schließlich noch ganz gut in Schuß. Außerdem war sie nett und unkompliziert, manchmal ein wenig burschikos, der Typ müßte Thiel eigentlich gefallen. Lange blonde Haare, nach gängigen Schönheitsnormen ein paar Pfunde zu viel, aber da würde ja wohl Thiel der letzte sein, der den ersten Stein warf. Und er selbst verstand sowieso nicht, warum die Frauen von Jahr zu Jahr dünner zu werden schienen. Das war doch schon ungesund, und schön war es auch nicht. Nein, Alex war genau richtig.

„Interessieren Sie sich zufällig für Fußball?“

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. „Na klar.“

„Wirklich?“ Anscheinend hatte das Thema bei jüngeren Frauen an Beliebtheit gewonnen, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz erklären konnte, warum. „Haben Sie denn da auch einen … wie sagt man … Lieblingsverein?“

Sie mußte lachen. „Aber sicher. Ich komme doch aus Hamburg – dreimal dürfen Sie raten.“

Perfekt. Wenn Thiel da nicht anbiß, wußte er auch nicht weiter.

 

***

 

Die beiden zusammen zu bringen, war nicht weiter schwer. Nach dem Fiasko mit Monika verzichtete er auf ausgefallenere Inszenierungen – er lud Alex einfach auf ein Glas Wein ein und vertraute darauf, daß Thiel früher oder später bei ihm klingeln würde. Sie hatten sich jetzt schon mehrere Abende nicht gesehen, da war das mal wieder fällig. Und wenn es wider Erwarten heute nicht klappte, dann ein andermal. Alex war ja schließlich noch ein ganzes Jahr bei ihm.

 

***

 

Sein Plan hatte funktioniert – fast besser, als er erwartet hatte. Thiel war zwar zuerst erstaunt gewesen, daß er Besuch hatte, aber nach ihrem Streit ging er wohl nicht mehr davon aus, daß da mehr dahinter steckte. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur zu abgelenkt gewesen. Alex und Thiel hatten sich nur angesehen, während er die Vorzüge des Weins gepriesen hatte, um Thiel zum Bleiben zu überreden, und man hatte regelrecht spüren können, wie es klickte. Die beiden waren sich aber auch recht ähnlich, das fiel ihm jetzt erst so richtig auf, als er sie zusammen sah.

Und zum Beobachten hatte er viel Zeit, denn kaum war Thiel dazu gekommen, war er, Boerne, zum sprichwörtlichen dritten Rad am Fahrrad geworden. Das war natürlich sein Ziel bei der ganzen Aktion gewesen, aber er mußte zugeben, daß sich das trotzdem reichlich unerfreulich anfühlte.

„Ich hole uns mal noch eine neue Flasche Wein.“

Thiel war so ins Gespräch vertieft, daß er gar nicht reagierte. Alex nickte wenigstens kurz bestätigend, wandte sich dann aber sofort wieder Thiel zu. Die beiden würden ihn wohl kaum vermissen, wenn er etwas länger brauchte, um den passenden Wein auszusuchen.

Leise zog er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu. Nicht, daß er wirklich lange brauchen würde, erstens kannte er den Inhalt seines Weinkellers ausgezeichnet, und außerdem war er generell ein entscheidungsstarker Mensch. Er wußte jetzt schon ganz genau, welche Flasche er wollte. Aber er würde den beiden Zeit lassen. Das lief ja ganz ausgezeichnet, Thiel hatte schon dreimal gelacht. Irgendwann waren die zwei sogar ins Hamburger Platt gefallen, was einerseits ein gutes Zeichen war, andererseits dazu geführt hatte, daß er sich noch überflüssiger vorgekommen war. Thiel hatte das nicht einmal gemerkt, aber Alex hatte nach einem Seitenblick zu ihm wieder ins Hochdeutsche gewechselt. Als er gegangen war, hatten die beiden über Fußball geredet, das war auch nicht viel besser. Boerne seufzte. Er wußte gar nicht, warum er sich plötzlich so schwermütig fühlte. Es lief doch alles ganz ausgezeichnet. Thiel war richtig aufgetaut. So hatte er ihn überhaupt noch nie gesehen.

Ob es daran lag? War er etwa eifersüchtig? Nicht auf Alex, er wußte ganz genau, daß er kein romantisches Interesse an Alex hatte, so sympathisch er sie auch fand. Aber vielleicht nagte es ja doch an ihm, daß Thiel so glücklich wirkte. Dabei hatte er genau das doch gewollt. Für Thiel. Weil Thiel es nämlich verdient hatte, glücklich zu sein – auch wenn er ihm das natürlich nie so sagen würde. Trotzdem würde das nun sicher zur Folge haben, daß Thiel seine Prioritäten neu setzte. Sie würden gewiß nicht mehr so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen wie bisher.

Er legte die Flasche, die er eigentlich hatte mitnehmen wollen, wieder zurück ins Regal. Zu schwer, zu mächtig für diesen Abend. Sie brauchten etwas leichteres, spritzigeres, etwas mit einer frischen Note. Thiel mochte die leichten Rotweine ohnehin lieber, und Alex vermutlich auch – sie war ohnehin eher der Typ für Bier und auch noch ein wenig jung, um einen Geschmack für reifere Rotweine entwickelt zu haben. Ah, da war die Flasche, die er suchte. Ihn würde das sicher auch wieder aufheitern und diese albernen Gedanken verscheuchen. Das kam davon, wenn man sich alleine im Keller die Füße in den Bauch stand, während oben in der eigenen Wohnung getechtelt und gemechtelt wurde. Er sollte jetzt auch wirklich langsam wieder nach oben, wer wußte, was da ansonsten noch alles passierte.

 

***

 

„Wo ist denn Alex?“ Er hatte die Tür extra umständlich aufgesperrt, mit dem Schlüssel geklappert und dann lautstark geschlossen, damit die beiden auch mitbekamen, daß er wieder zurückgekommen war, und dann war er ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, festentschlossen, die neuen Entwicklungen freudig zu begrüßen, aber da war … nur Thiel.

„Nach Hause.“ Thiel sah ihn etwas merkwürdig an. „Wo sind Sie denn hinverschwunden? Sie haben doch was gesagt von mehr Wein holen, und dann tauchen Sie einfach nicht mehr auf. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht.“

„Sie haben sich so gut unterhalten, da dachte ich …“

„Boerne …“ Thiel kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. „Ich hab‘ Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen damit aufhören!“

„Aber Sie finden Sie doch sympathisch?“

„Wir haben uns für das nächste Heimspiel von St. Pauli verabredet, aber –“

„Na also“, unterbrach er triumphierend. Auch wenn er sich gerade alles andere als triumphierend fühlte.

„Boerne … das ist Ihrem scharfen Auge vielleicht entgangen, aber Alex steht überhaupt nicht auf Männer. Und außerdem hat sie sich gerade erst von Katja getrennt und es wäre viel zu früh, wieder was Neues anzufangen.“

„Was?“ Er starrte Thiel entgeistert an.

„Davon haben Sie doch hoffentlich schonmal was gehört“, antwortete Thiel entnervt. „Lesbisch. Sie ist lesbisch. Haben Sie damit jetzt ein Problem oder was?“

„Nein, aber …“

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Sonst hätten wir zwei ein Problem.“

„Aber …“

Thiel, der sich immer mehr in Wut zu reden schien, ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind – wieso denken Sie eigentlich ganz automatisch, daß ich hetero bin? Bloß weil ich verheiratet war und nicht ständig mit einer Regenbogenflagge rumlaufe, bin ich noch lange nicht hetero!“

Wahrscheinlich machte er gerade keinen besonders intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck. Nicht, daß ihn das irgendwie störte, aber darauf wäre er nun wirklich im Leben nicht gekommen. Aber das hieß dann ja …

„Wunderbar!“

„Wie bitte?“

„Das erhöht die Chancen auf einen Treffer doch ungemein! Mir fällt da sofort Florian Marten ein – schon ewig keine feste Beziehung mehr, aber eigentlich gar kein so übler Kerl. Interessiert sich übrigens auch für Fußball. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum der keinen findet. Wissen Sie was, gleich morgen –“

„Boerne …“ Thiels Stimme war ein einziges Knurren. „Hören Sie endlich auf mit den ganzen Verkupplungsversuchen!“

„Aber wollen Sie denn wirklich den Rest Ihres Lebens alleine bleiben? Das tut Ihnen nicht gut, glauben sie mir. Sie brauchen einfach jemanden, der sich um Sie kümmert und um den Sie sich kümmern können. Sonst wird man mit den Jahren immer wunderlicher.“

Thiel rieb sich mit beiden Händen durch Gesicht. Die Geste hatte er zuletzt nach langen und unerquicklichen Verhören gesehen, wenn Thiel wirklich nicht mehr weiter wußte. „Kann es vielleicht sein, daß in Wirklichkeit _Sie_ gerne wieder jemanden in Ihrem Leben hätten?“

„Ich?“

„Genau.“

„Was für ein kompletter Unsinn. Ich –“

„Sie sind doch in exakt der gleichen Situation wie ich. Bloß weil sie drei Jahre jünger -“

„Vier!“

Thiel seufzte. „Meinetwegen. Bloß weil Sie vier Jahre jünger sind als ich, sind sie noch lange nicht weniger wunderlich.“

„Also ich muß doch sehr bitten!“

Thiel grinste, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. „Ist Ihnen eigentlich aufgefallen, daß mindestens die Hälfte der Frauen, die Sie mir angeschleppt haben, vielleicht Ihnen gefallen hat, aber ganz sicher nicht mir? Und wenn dann doch mal wenigstens eine vernünftige Unterhaltung ergeben hat, haben Sie uns so lange unterbrochen, bis sich die Betreffende dann doch wieder nur mit Ihnen unterhalten hat. Wonach sieht das aus, hm?“

„Ihre blühende Phantasie in Ehren, aber ich kenne mich ja wohl selbst besser als Sie. Also, als Sie mich. Und ich bin ganz gewiß nicht auf der Suche nach einer neuen Beziehung.“

Thiel schnaubte.

„Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen kann ich sehr gut alleine sein.“

„Sagen Sie bloß.“

Langsam wurde er wirklich ungehalten. Was bildete Thiel sich eigentlich ein! „Ein großer Geist ist sich selbst genug, aber das können Sie sich natürlich nicht vorstellen.“

„Na dann …“ Thiel stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Wenn das so ist, können Sie ja gleich jetzt damit anfangen, sich selbst genug zu sein.“

Er holte tief Luft, um Thiel eine angemessene Antwort zu geben, und … nichts. Das passierte ihm wirklich nicht oft, aber dazu fiel ihm jetzt wirklich nichts mehr ein. Empört drehte er sich um und überholte Thiel, um die Wohnungstür aufzureißen. „Bitte sehr!“

Thiel schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging.

Er ließ die Tür diesmal noch lauter ins Schloß fallen als eben, und wenn man so wollte, hatte er damit dann doch das letzte Wort gehabt.

Fast erwartete er, daß Thiel noch einmal zurückkommen würde – aber es blieb still. In seiner Wohnung war es komplett ruhig, und auch aus dem Treppenhaus kam kein Laut. Das war es dann wohl.

 

***

 

Am nächsten Morgen war Thiel schon weg, als er aus dem Haus ging. Ihm war das ganz recht. Gemeinsame Termine hatten sie heute auch keine, und das war ihm erst recht recht. Er, Boerne, und jemanden brauchen! Am Ende noch Thiel, oder was? Bloß weil sie sich angewöhnt hatten, ziemlich viel ihrer Freizeit zusammen zu verbringen, hieß das noch lange nicht, daß er den anderen brauchte. Und eine Frau brauchte er erst recht nicht. Mit dem Kapitel hatte er abgeschlossen. Nach der Scheidung hatte er sich geschworen, daß er so einen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen würde.

Und so ging der Tag ins Land, und wenn er am Abend immer noch außergewöhnlich schlecht gelaunt war, dann lag das an Alberich, die ihm heute den ganzen Tag die falschen Instrumente angereicht hatte, und an der Verwaltung, die ihm schon wieder mit der Erhebung neuer Kennzahlen auf die Nerven ging, und an dem schmierigen Regenwetter, das ihm die ganze Heimfahrt in seinem neuen Wagen vermiest hatte, aber ganz gewiß nicht an Thiel.

 

***

 

_„Professor?“_

Eigentlich hatte er das Klingeln ja geflissentlich überhören wollen. Aber jetzt war das Klingeln in ein Hämmern übergegangen, und das war offensichtlich nicht Thiels Stimme, sondern die seines Vaters. Müde öffnete er die Tür.

„Wer stört?“

„Haben Sie nicht Lust, noch ein bißchen rüber zu kommen?“

Nach seinem letzten Gespräch mit Thiel am Abend davor? Wohl kaum. Machte Thiels Vater jetzt einen auf Mediator?

„Und haben Sie vielleicht noch eine Flasche Wein im Haus?“

Ah, von daher wehte der Wind. Den beiden war ganz offensichtlich der Alkohol ausgegangen. Für wen hielt dieser vergnügungssüchtige Taxifahrer ihn eigentlich?

„Jetzt laß schon, Vaddern. Ich hab‘ dir doch gesagt, das ist eine dumme Idee.“ Thiel sah zumindest ein wenig verlegen aus. „Entschuldigung.“

„Jetzt kommen Sie schon.“ Thiels Vater wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „So jung kommen wir nicht mehr zusammen!“

Was sollte man dazu noch sagen? Jedenfalls nicht Ja, das war ja wohl klar.

Er tat es trotzdem.

 

***

 

„Noch ein Schluck Wein?“

„Danke. Aber ich muß jetzt wirklich los.“ Thiels Vater stemmte sich ächzend aus dem Sessel hoch. „Ich hab‘ noch was vor.“

„Es ist schon halb zwölf, Vaddern.“ Thiel nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und schenkte sich selbst nach. „Was hast du um die Uhrzeit noch vor? An der Matratze horchen?“

„Jaja …“ Thiels Vater griff nach seiner Jacke. „Mach du nur Witze. Ich geh jedenfalls noch aus. Mit Ingrid.“

„Ingrid? Hieß sie nicht Irene?“

„Äh ….“ Thiels Vater stutzte einen Moment. „Irene meinst du? Das ist doch schon Wochen her. Heute Abend bin ich jedenfalls mit Ingrid zum Tanzen verabredet. Salsa.“

Boerne wollte gerade einen Kommentar zum Thema Liebesleben abgeben, als ihm plötzlich ein Licht aufging. Was hieß ein Licht – das war ein ganzer Weihnachtsbaum. Und eigentlich wollte er mit seiner Erkenntnis sofort herausplatzen, aber dummerweise hatte er gerade einen Schluck Wein genommen, was zu einer spektakulären Hustenorgie führte.

Als er endlich wieder halbwegs ruhig atmen konnte, hatte Thiels Vater sich schon verabschiedet und Thiel kam gerade mit einem Glas Wasser aus der Küche zurück.

„Geht’s wieder?“ Thiel legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken.

„Mhm …“

„Na zum Glück sind Sie diesmal Schuld an den Weinflecken. Und es ist mein Teppich.“ Thiel stellte das Wasserglas vor ihm ab und ließ sich wieder neben ihn aufs Sofa plumpsen. „Ich faß‘ es nicht, daß er schon wieder eine andere hat. Wird der Mann nie erwachsen?“

„Thiel?“ Er vermied es, den anderen anzusehen und hielt seine Augen lieber fest auf das Wasserglas geheftet. Sicher war sicher. „Weiß Ihr Vater das eigentlich? Also das mit Ihnen?“

„Was?“ Thiel klang ehrlich verwirrt.

„Naja, daß Sie … also, daß nicht nur Frauen in Frage kommen, wenn er Sie wieder verkuppeln will.“

„Klar weiß er das. Oder denken Sie etwa, ich sollte das verheimlichen? … Oh.“

„Genau.“ Jetzt sah er doch vorsichtig hoch, zu Thiel, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Nicht sehr schmeichelhaft, dieser Gesichtsausdruck. Aber die Augen … Thiels Augen sahen selbst jetzt noch blauer aus als die blauesten Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Das war nicht fair. Kein Mann sollte solche Augen haben.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht sein Ernst!“

Thiels offenkundiges Entsetzen versetzte ihm einen Stich. Und das, obwohl er selbst nicht einmal interessiert war. „Na vielen Dank für die Blumen. So eine schlechte Partie bin ich auch wieder nicht.“

Thiel ruderte hastig zurück, aber das half jetzt auch nichts mehr. Er hatte schon verstanden, was der andere von dieser Idee hielt. Und er hatte sich auch noch Mühe gegeben, Thiel einen Gefallen zu tun! Er griff nach dem Wasserglas und trank, um wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen, während Thiel sich immer noch über seinen Vater aufregte.

„Ich faß es einfach nicht, daß Herbert den Scheiß auch versucht! Als ob ich nicht selbst weiß, was ich will!“

„So sieht es aber nicht aus.“

Thiel sah ihn fragend an.

„Als ob Sie das wissen. Sie sind doch wirklich nicht gerne alleine, das weiß ich ganz genau und Ihr Vater auch. Aber Sie -“

„Vielleicht ist das hier ja genau das, was ich will.“

„Was?“ fragte Boerne verwirrt.

„Das.“ Thiel holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß, daß das von Ihrer Seite anders aussieht, klar, und sicherlich werden Sie früher oder später wieder jemanden finden – ganz ehrlich, das können Sie Ihrer Großmutter erzählen, daß Sie nicht auf der Suche sind – aber im Moment ist es doch gut so, wie es ist.“

Er starrte Thiel entgeistert an. „Was sieht von meiner Seite anders aus?“

„Naja …“ Thiel sah nach unten. „Ich weiß ja, daß Sie kein Interesse … also, nicht so jedenfalls. Und das ist auch völlig O.K.“

Wenn das vorher ein Weihnachtsbaum gewesen war, erhellte jetzt eine ganze Batterie von Flutlichtscheinwerfern sein Inneres.

„Boerne?“ Thiels Stimme klang … fast ängstlich. „Sie verstehen das hoffentlich nicht falsch. Ich meine nur, daß wir uns doch eigentlich ganz gut verstehen. Und das ist doch … ganz schön. Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht einsam. Und wenn sich das mal ändern sollte, dann kümmere ich mich schon selbst drum.“

Thiel konnte sagen was er wollte, aber er kümmerte sich nicht. Er unternahm nichts. Er tat nichts dafür, das zu kriegen, was er wollte. Er hatte nur falsch gelegen mit seiner Einschätzung, was Thiel wollte. Das war so offensichtlich, wie hatte er das nur übersehen können?

„Boerne?“ Thiels Hand war wieder da, an seiner Schulter, und rüttelte ihn sanft. „Hören Sie mich eigentlich?“

Es wäre wirklich leichter gewesen, wenn Thiel den ersten Schritt getan hätte, denn auf diesem speziellen Gebiet hatte der andere wohl tatsächlich mehr Erfahrung als er. Aber niemand hatte gesagt, daß es leicht sein würde, Thiel zu seinem Glück zu verhelfen.

Und das wollte er.

Wirklich.

Sehr.

Für eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als ob Thiel ihn stoppen würde. Aber dann verschwand der ungläubige Gesichtsausdruck und … es war plötzlich ganz leicht.

 

*** Fin ***


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilog**

 

 

Es war noch viel zu früh, als ihn ein lautes Hämmern weckte. Boerne zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf und stöhnte. Das war gestern vielleicht doch zu viel Wein gewesen, und außerdem hatte diese Bettwäsche dringend mal wieder eine Wäsche nötig. Darüber mußten sie reden.

Als er wieder unter der Bettdecke auftauchte, um frische Luft zu schnappen, hörte er Thiels Stimme. Also … Franks. Und die seines Vaters.

_„Und, ist er noch geblieben, dein Professor? Drüben macht jedenfalls keiner auf.“_

_„Weil er weiß, was gut für ihn ist.“_

_„Gib dir keine Mühe, sein Mantel hängt noch bei dir an der Garderobe.“_

_„Hat er vergessen.“_

_„Und du strahlst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, obwohl ich dich samstags um sieben aus dem Bett geholt hab‘.“_

_„Vaddern …“_

_„Und, habt ihr zwei schon …?“_

_„Vaddern!“_

_„Brauchst gar nix zu sagen, ich seh’s dir auch so an.“_

_Frank stöhnte. Aus tiefstem Herzen._

Und er merkte, wie ihm ganz heiß wurde bei den Erinnerungen, die das hervorrief. Er schloß die Augen wieder und dachte an die überaus erfreulichen Ereignisse des letzten Abends. Da konnte ihm nicht einmal ein neugieriger Anverwandter am frühen Morgen die Stimmung trüben.

Zum Glück war das da draußen ja nicht sein Vater. Sollte Thiel … äh, Frank, sehen, wie er mit seinem alten Herrn fertig wurde. Er würde sich einfach umdrehen und noch eine Runde … er gähnte. Sieben Uhr, der Mann war ja wohl wahnsinnig.

Er war gerade beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, als die Matratze sich bewegte. Schläfrig rückte er ein Stück und spürte mehr als er das im dunklen Zimmer sah, wie Thiel wieder zu ihm ins Bett rutschte. Frank. Daran mußte er sich noch gewöhnen. Kräftige Arme zogen ihn wieder näher und er seufzte zufrieden.

Daran hatte er sich schon gewöhnt.

 

*** Fin ***


End file.
